1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to training dummy assemblies used in the practice of martial arts, boxing, self defense, or police related techniques for restraining suspects. More particularly, the invention relates to a training dummy assembly that mimics realistic human movements and reactions to forces exerted onto the dummy by a user, such as twisting, restraining, striking and take down forces, and tends to return the dummy to its initial and upright position after being twisted, restrained, struck or taken down to the floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Training dummies have been disclosed which react passively and do not mimic real human reactions to forces exerted by a user onto the dummy. One common dummy has a tubular shaped stuffed bag covered in canvas or leather, and suspended from above. This type of dummy is commonly known as a "heavy bag". Blows are absorbed by the stuffing, simulating the ability of a body to absorb the hits. Various energy absorbing devices have been used in connection with these type of dummies, to absorb forces exerted against the dummy, such as springs to suspend the dummy from above, or fluid filled stands to support the dummy from below.
Other devices have been proposed which simulate the shape of the human form, however, they do not simulate the movements or reactions of a human when forces are exerted against the dummy.
None of the previous training dummies simulate the appearance of a human and have the ability to move and react in a very realistic manner when forces are exerted against the dummy.